This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of FR-99/08569, filed Jul. 2, 1999, hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to novel hygienic/deodorant compositions comprising at least one extract of undifferentiated plant cells with the exception of cells from the genus Bellis, for inhibiting disagreeable or objectionable odors, especially body odors, and to the use of such novel compositions for the cosmetic applications indicated above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The anatomy and physiology of human and animal skin vary from one part of the body to another. However, irrespective of the anatomical region, the skin contains sebaceous glands and sweat glands whose excretions contain, inter alia, water, amino acids, urea, electrolytes and/or specific fatty acids. Other than the fact that these excretions represent excellent nutrient media for the development of, principally bacterial, flora which colonizes the skin, their individual components, once in contact with the air, undergo chemical reactions, for example such as oxidation, which degrade them and promote formation of products responsible for body odors which occasionally may prove to be embarrassing.
Certain substances which are natural odor inhibitors (bactericidal and/or bacteriostatic) due to the partial degradation of the complex lipids secreted by the sweat glands are volatile and may be associated with a strong odor which it is customary to combat.
However, skin excretions are not the only factors responsible for body odor. The skin flora are themselves partly responsible therefor.
In cosmetics, it is well known to formulate deodorant products for topical application, these products containing active agents such as antiperspirants or bactericides to reduce or even prevent a generally unpleasant body odor.
Antiperspirant substances elicit the effect of limiting the flow of sweat. They are generally aluminum salts, which are firstly irritant to the skin and secondly reduce the flow of sweat by modifying the skin physiology, which is unsatisfactory.
By inhibiting the growth of the. skin flora responsible for body odor, bactericidal substrates present the drawback of not being active against the sweat odor already developed. These bactericidal products, of which the one most commonly used is triclosan (5-chloro-2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)phenol), are thus insufficiently effective over the long term.
Further, deodorants can modify the microflora, mainly towards Gram-negative bacteria, and consequently trigger infections.
Thus, serious need continues to exist for effective compounds and/or compositions for treating disagreeable/objectionable body odors which present no adverse side effects.
It has now surprisingly and unexpectedly been determined that extracts of undifferentiated plant cells can inhibit disagreeable/objectionable odors, particularly the odors associated with human sweat.
Briefly, thus, the present invention features novel hygienic/deodorant compositions comprising at least one extract of undifferentiated plant cells, with the exception of cells from the genus Bellis, such novel compositions being well suited for inhibiting odors.
According to the this invention, at least one extract of undifferentiated plant cells is employed to inhibit body odors and, even more especially, the odors due to animal or human sweat.
This invention preferably deodorizes human sweat.
More particularly according to the present invention, by the expression xe2x80x9cundifferentiated plant cellsxe2x80x9d is intended any plant cell which has none of the characteristics of a particular specialization and which is capable of living by itself and independently of other cells.
Undifferentiated plant cells can be obtained from plant material derived from the whole plant or from a plant part such as the leaves, stalks, flowers, petals, roots, fruit, seed or anthers.
The undifferentiated plant cells are preferably obtained from leaves.
The undifferentiated plant cells which are employed according to the invention can be obtained from plants obtained by in vivo culturing or derived from in vitro culturing.
By the expression xe2x80x9cin vivo culturingxe2x80x9d is intended any culturing of conventional type, i.e., in soil in the open air or in a greenhouse, or, alternatively, without soil.
By the expression xe2x80x9cin vitro culturingxe2x80x9d is intended the set of techniques known to those skilled in the art which makes it possible to artificially obtain a plant or a part of a plant. The pressure of selection imposed by the physicochemical conditions during the growth of plant cells in vitro makes it possible to obtain a standardized plant material which is available throughout the year, unlike plants cultivated in vivo.
Undifferentiated plant cells obtained via in vitro culturing are preferably employed according to the invention.
The undifferentiated plant cells according to the invention may be obtained by any method known in the prior art. In this respect, exemplary are the methods described by E. F. George and P. D. Sherrington in Plant Propagation by Tissue Culture, handbook and directory of commercial laboratories (Exegetics Ltd. 1984).
The culture media which can be used according to the invention are those generally known to those skilled in the art. Examples are the Gamborg, Murashige-Skoog, Heller, White, etc. media. Complete descriptions of these media are contained in xe2x80x9cPlant Culture Media: formulations and usesxe2x80x9d by E. F. George, D. J. M. Puttock and H. J. George (Exegetics Ltd. 1987, volumes 1 and 2).
The undifferentiated plant cells are preferably prepared by culturing on Murashige-Skoog medium.
Any extraction technique known to those skilled in the art can be used to prepare the extract according to the invention.
Thus, the extracts according to the invention may be in any known form. Particularly exemplary are aqueous, alcoholic, in particular ethanolic, or aqueous/alcoholic extracts.
According to the invention, the extract is preferably an aqueous extract.
It is also envisaged to employ an extract prepared via the technique described in FR-95/02379, assigned to the assignee hereof.
Thus, in a first step, the plant material is ground in an aqueous solution under cold conditions, and in a second step the particles in suspension are removed from the aqueous solution derived from the first step. This aqueous solution corresponds to the extract.
The aqueous solution derived from the second step is optionally sterilized in a third step.
The extract can advantageously be lyophilized in a subsequent step.
The first step can be advantageously replaced with an operation of simple freezing of the plant tissues (for example at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. or even at xe2x88x92180xc2x0 C. in liquid nitrogen), followed by an aqueous extraction repeating the second and third steps described above.
The cold-temperature treatment allows the enzymatic activities to be frozen, and the sterilizing filtration avoids the degradation of the active agents by environmental microorganisms. Finally, the water vehicle is compatible with the ex vivo receptors and facilitates the cosmetic formulations.
It is known that plant extracts contain, other than proteases which can harm the quality of the extract, oxidases which are responsible, inter alia, for the oxidation of said extracts. In point of fact, such an oxidation imparts to the extracts a dark brown color and an acrid odor, thus rendering them unsuitable for use in cosmetics. Similarly, a lactase whose molecular weight is greater than 100,000 daltons is known, in particular.
Thus, the extract obtained can advantageously be fractionated by any known fractionation method for removing oxidases and in particular polyphenol oxidase. For example, the extract of the invention can be filtered through a dialysis membrane in order to remove the molecules with a molecular weight of greater than 100,000 daltons. It is also possible to subject the extract to a fractionation by selective precipitations.
Other technique are available to protect against oxidation phenomena. In particular, the extract can also be stabilized. Any known stabilization method can be used according to the invention. For example, the extract of the invention can be stabilized by bubbling nitrogen therethrough in order to remove the dissolved oxygen, or alternatively by adding cysteine and/or sulfur derivatives thereto to a final concentration ranging from 0.5 g/l to 10 g/l and preferably from 1 g/l to 2.5 g/l.
It will of course be appreciated that the extract according to the invention can be fractionated and stabilized.
The extract can itself constitute the active principle of the compositions of the invention.
One embodiment of a preparation of an extract which can be employed according to the invention is given in the examples which follow.
The amount of extract which can be used according to the invention obviously depends on the desired effect and can thus vary over a wide range.
In order to provide an order of magnitude, an extract as described above is advantageously employed in an amount representing from 0.01% to 20% of the total weight of the composition and preferably in an amount representing from 0.1% to 5% relative to the total weight of the composition.
The undifferentiated plant cells according to the invention can originate from any known plant species.
In this respect, particularly exemplary are the genera Salvia, Coleus, Rosmarinus, Ginkgo, Cannabis, Colchicum, Gloriosa, Asparagus, Glycine, Medicago, Mungo, Erythrina, Oenothera, Papaver, Atropa, Datura, Solanum, Borago, Reseda, Amsonia, Catharantus, Pilocarpus, Digitalis, Coffea, Theobroma, Jasminum, Capsicum and Iris.
Undifferentiated plant cells originating from plants of the genus Ginkgo, Theobroma, Salvia or Datura are particularly preferred according to the invention.
It will also be appreciated that the extracts of undifferentiated plant cells according to the invention can originate from mixtures of undifferentiated plant cells obtained from different plant genera and/or obtained from different plant material.
This invention thus features body hygiene compositions, comprising, formulated into a physiologically and cosmetically acceptable medium (vehicle, diluent or carrier), at least one extract of undifferentiated plant cells, with the exception of cells from the genus Bellis. The body hygiene composition is advantageously a deodorant composition.
The compositions of the invention can be a cosmetic or dermatological composition. Consistent herewith, the composition is preferably a cosmetic composition, particularly for topical application.
The present invention also features a cosmetic treatment regime/regimen for the skin which is intended to inhibit odors, comprising topically applying a cosmetic composition containing at least one extract of undifferentiated plant cells, with the exception of cells from the genus Bellis, onto the skin, the hair and/or mucous membranes.
The cosmetic regime/regimen of the invention can be carried out, in particular, by topically applying the cosmetic compositions as described above, according to the usual techniques for administration of these compositions. For example, application of creams, gels, sera, ointments, lotions, milks, cream/gels, shampoos or antisun/sunscreen compositions onto the skin.
In order to further illustrate the present invention and the advantages thereof, the following specific examples are given, it being understood that same are intended only as illustrative and in nowise limitative.
In said examples to follow, all parts and percentages are given by weight, unless otherwise indicated.